


Rainy Snuggles

by sleepwritHermit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, April 2020, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, RusAme Discord Monthly Prompts, also, just pure fluff, late birthday gift for ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwritHermit/pseuds/sleepwritHermit
Summary: It's been a rough day at work. Ivan just wants to go home to his boyfriend and sleep. Definitely sleep. Alfred quite agrees.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Rainy Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been working on this for too long but I'm already tired of looking at it. Also, I wanted to get this out before the end of the month, which is... approaching way too quickly. What happened to April? Where did it go? Beta'd and edited only once. Not sure if you'd like me to credit, but if you would, DM me! ~~i've never done this before i'm so sorry~~

After working a full shift and a half at the office, Ivan was completely done. His manager had asked him to work an extra four hours in her absence and Ivan had agreed, hoping that it would put him in a more favorable light to attain the highly sought after promotion with hefty pay-raise. He was regretting that now. His coworkers, seeing that the manager was absent, were being more annoying than usual, getting no work done at all, which resulted in Ivan having to pick up their slack. He had gained a pounding headache for his efforts, the pressure pulsing just behind his eyes. He was so irritated that he was repelling people with simply his aura. Which was good, because at this point, Ivan was afraid that he would probably rip off the head of the next person who talked to him. He left the firm eagerly, desperate to get away before someone could stall him any longer.

A storm was coming. Very literally. The sky was dark and overcast, a promise of the downpour that would be happening sometime soon. That was worrying, Ivan thought to himself as he drummed his fingers nervously against his steering wheel. Alfred, Ivan's boyfriend of three years and eight months, was still at work himself, his shift ending in an hour or two depending on the day of the week.

Alfred had university in the mornings and worked part time as a barista in the afternoon to help pay off the loans. Every other day, Alfred's schedule ran a little longer than the two of them liked, but that was simply how things went sometimes. It was one of the reasons why Ivan had agreed to work extra today, knowing that Alfred wouldn't be home until later that evening anyway. Ivan was thankful that Alfred was living with him now. They didn't have to wait for the weekends to see each other anymore. Despite this, Ivan couldn't help wishing for just more time with Alfred. Perhaps he was becoming just a little greedy.

Ivan worried briefly about Alfred and whether or not he would be okay driving in the rain. After all, anything could happen. Alfred was a proficient driver, though. Perhaps a little easily distracted sometimes but he would probably be fine, Ivan told himself. His thoughts then turned to whether or not Alfred had closed the windows at home this morning. It had been muggy for the past several days so Alfred had taken it upon himself to open up the windows to try and let in some fresh air. Alfred's memory though, much to Ivan's dismay, was selective when it came to certain things. Such as whose turn it was to do dishes that night or, say, closing windows before leaving for college. Ivan hoped that he made it home in time before the sky opened up.

It was a close call. Ivan had made it into the driveway when the first few drops fell. The wind picked up as he stood in front of his front door, fitting the right key into the lock to open it. Shortly after, as he stepped into the quaint two bedroom and bathroom house, the rain started to fall in earnest. He sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him. Distantly, he hoped that Alfred had bought an umbrella with him.

Methodically, he went around the house to check to see if any windows were open. Just like Ivan had suspected, Alfred did not remember to close the windows. A few were open in the living room and in the kitchen. Ivan tsked as he closed them. He would have to scold Alfred later about leaving them open. What if someone snuck in and robbed them! Or, worse, the rain had gotten inside and gotten everything wet! Ivan was not surprised about the guest bedroom's window being closed however, since they barely used the room.

He checked their bedroom last, glancing at the window and relaxing when he saw that it was closed as well. Closing the door behind him, Ivan sighed wearily and began to change out of his suit. He contemplated taking a nap, looking to the comfort of the bed longingly. It seemed to pull him closer, singing promises of comfort and respite, a reprieve from his still pounding headache. Ivan didn't stand much of a chance in his exhausted state. Just a little bit, he reasoned, turning off the lights and slipping under the covers. A nap definitely wouldn't hurt him at this point. Ivan was out like a light in minutes.

(~...~)

Alfred liked the rain. Maybe not driving in it, since the wet asphalt made it hard to see the lanes and stuff; but just sitting in his car, listening to the calming pitter-patter of the raindrops as soft music played was a different experience. He was doing that now, parked next to Ivan's car in the driveway of his home with the radio playing some old crooning music. Well, it was more like Ivan's home, but Alfred had all but moved in a few months back.

Honestly, Alfred had wanted to move in a lot earlier in their relationship but had held back his eagerness. He didn't feel right, saddling Ivan with Alfred's student loan debt. He had been so happy but guilty when Ivan had finally asked him to move in with him. A smile graced Alfred's face as he remembered the ensuing fight. Well, it was less of a fight and more of Ivan convincing him that they would be okay together. After all, Alfred wanted this just as much as Ivan.

As the crooning music came to an end, Alfred cut the engine. He sat in the car for just a little while more, listening to the rain before deciding that he had had enough time away from his boyfriend and hurrying out of the car to the safety of their home. He hadn't bought an umbrella with him so he inevitably got wet from the rain. It hardly bothered Alfred though. The only thing the rain could do to him was make him more sexy in his opinion. It definitely made his white dress shirt more see through.

Alfred unlocked the front door and entered the house, taking note of how quiet the building was. "Ivan?" he called out as he shucked off his shoes. There was no answer. The lights were on though and his car was in the driveway so he must be home by now, Alfred thought. There wasn't any activity in the kitchen nor the living room, so where was he? "Babe?" he called out again, a little louder.

He opened the door to their shared bedroom. It was dark, the window doing very little to provide any sort of light, but a beam from the lit hallway illuminated Ivan's sleeping face in the gloom. Alfred smiled in adoration and amusement, watching Ivan's slack expression for a moment before slipping inside himself, softly closing the door behind him.

He peeled off his damp clothes and felt around in the dark for some pajamas but gave up in the end, opting instead to slip under the covers with only his boxers on. Ivan grumbled at the intrusion, shifting slightly. Alfred pressed a kiss to the crease that appeared between his eyebrows and pressed close to his slumbering boyfriend, trying not to disturb him from his nap too much.

Ivan's face relaxed before he slurred something that Alfred didn't quite catch. "Huh, babe?" Alfred whispered as quietly as he could muster, leaning closer to better hear him.

Ivan hummed drowsily but repeated himself after a moment. "Welcome home," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Alfred's slightly smaller frame and pulling him in closer. Alfred couldn't help but giggle, letting himself be possessed and snuggling closer to him. He didn't say anything back. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because Ivan fell asleep as soon as Alfred had snuggled close. He must have been really tired, Alfred mused. He let out a yawn, trying to stay as quiet as possible, and relaxed in Ivan's hold. He could use a nap too, it seemed. As Alfred slipped into sleep, he could hear the distant pattering of the rain on their window.

(~...~)

When Ivan awoke sometime in the night, it was to the loud crashing of thunder. It was a sound that shook the whole building and Ivan's bones. Alfred, Ivan was surprised to find, only shifted in his arms a little, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. When had Alfred returned, Ivan wondered as he ran his hands over the smooth expanse of his boyfriend's back. He was naked, Ivan noted with amusement. Well, not entirely, he amended as he let his hand wander south and felt the waistband of Alfred's boxers. 

Lightning flashed outside their window and it was easy to see and hear that it was pouring out there, probably had been for a long while now. The booming thunder quickly followed and Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead, content to simply hold him. His headache was gone and he felt comfortable, safely tucked away in their little room with Alfred in his arms snoring away. Distantly, he realized that he was hungry, but not hungry enough to disturb this peace. Not yet, at least. The world felt muted with the calming ambiance of the pouring rain and the occasional boom of thunder. A contrast to the hectic noise of earlier today. Ivan basked in this moment and wished that it could last forever. Bottle it up and keep it close to his heart.

Alfred shifted slightly after a time, slowly becoming aware of the world once more. Ivan fondly watched Alfred stir. His blue eyes fluttered open and instantly magnetized to Ivan's. "It's creepy to watch people sleep, babe," Alfred murmured sleepily, a soft smile on his lips.

Ivan leaned down to kiss that smile, a soft, chaste thing that lingered for just a moment too long. Alfred didn't complain, leaning into his affections. "Can you blame me?" Ivan murmured, pressing his forehead to Alfred's. "You captivate me even in sleep."

Alfred rolled his eyes and snorted softly. "Ivan, that's _gay_." Alfred made to get up and maybe get some dinner ready for the two of them but Ivan only tightened his grip around Alfred, keeping him close. He didn't want to let go of this moment yet.

"Maybe I _am_ a little gay," Ivan retorted.

"I think you're more than just a _little_ gay, Vanya," Alfred shot back. He struggled for a moment more against Ivan's grip but promptly gave up, deciding instead to settle back into his boyfriend's arms.

"Pot, kettle," Ivan responded, happily nuzzling Alfred with a smug grin. Alfred only hummed, basking in Ivan's attention.

After a moment, Alfred pulled away slightly to look at Ivan. "You doin' okay, big guy?" he asked, cupping Ivan's cheek. "You texted me earlier about having a big headache."

"I am now," Ivan replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Alfred's palm.

Alfred chuckled but his expression was fond. "You're a giant sap, you know?"

"And _you_ are naked," Ivan said as Alfred pulled away his hand only to wrap his arm around Ivan again.

"'mnot! I've got boxers on, Vanya. That's not 'naked,'" Alfred argued for argument's sake, giving Ivan a cheeky grin.

Ivan pinched Alfred's ass in response, chuckling as Alfred gave a yelp. "That's correct. You could always be more naked," he said with a leer.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Alfred teased, leaning in until their lips were barely touching.

Ivan hummed in affirmation, pressing forward to fully connect their lips. The kiss was soft and indulgent, not like their normal fare which were often more on the rougher side. Those kisses always inevitably led to more risque activities. For once, Ivan simply wanted to lay in comfortable companionship with Alfred, milking the moment for all it was worth before they were eventually pulled back into the hustle and bustle of every day life. Ivan to his desk job and Alfred to his studies and part-time job. Right now, however, they were here and they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, imo. Critique is always welcome. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Despite being a huge fan of RusAme, I have trouble writing them. Which is why there's so very little interaction between them here. I'm slowly working on that though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
